


Daphne's Fall

by GryffindorTom



Series: The Lions Den [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Cock Slut, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Master/Slave, Nipple Play, Slut Daphne Greengrass, Strap-Ons, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Daphne Greengass would never forget the day she was betrothed she was screwed... and that Harry Potter was the one behind it all.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass & Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Harry Potter& Daphne Greengrass & Ron Weasley & Neville Longbottom & Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas
Series: The Lions Den [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/620626
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seriously a Bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772737) by [erbkaiser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/erbkaiser). 



> Slightly AU - Some changes to canon reaching back to POA. This was found in one of my notebooks, having been mostly written in 2016 (during the Summer Euro tournament)...

Daphne Greengrass was in ecstasy, laying on the bed of the Boy-Who-Lived, her Slytherin tie and garters the only items of clothing remaining on her body after the way she had been ravished by the Gryffindor Fifth Years.

Remembering how she got into the situation that she was in, she felt herself being invaded in her arse by Dean Thomas, his cock thrusting in her rear, whilst Neville Longbottom had placed his in her pussy. She knew that she would be galleons up at the end of the night, but it had all came down to one person who decided how many cocks she had at a time.

Harry Potter - her betrothed, her master, her pimp.

It was all thanks to Potter that she found herself craving cock, that she found herself a mess every night, that she had been used by members from all four houses.

Daphne found out that Potter was to be betrothed to her in a contract that was almost as bad as what Narcissa Black had been held under when she had been summoned with her parents to Gringotts in her Third Year.

Reading the contract, she saw that she was effectively chattel, bound to do whatever the Lord Potter wanted her to do, the moment her parents confirmed the contract was valid.

And they did. They agreed that despite the death of the former Lord and Lady Potter, Daphne and Harry were to marry once they both were of age. ' _Damn you Charlus Potter. You and your wife have screwed me over.'_

Daphne had told Harry what the contract meant, and he smiled. A plan was forming in his head, and Daphne was scared.

The last time she had saw a smile like that was when Marcus Flint had found Tracey Davis alone in the Slytherin Common Room. As a Half Blood female, she had no status in the house of the snakes, and Daphne watched as Tracey was used by the Heir to the Flint family.

She remembered when Harry's eyes turned briefly from an emerald colour to a deep grey, before returning to their natural green, the magic of the Potter Family and the contract blended in with his magic, and then she felt it.

The feeling of obeying her master, being loyal to him, and him only.

As Neville took his erection from her, Seamus Finnegan replacing him, Daphne remembered her first time with Harry. It was just before she had departed Hogwarts for Christmas, before the argument with Hermione Granger.

Harry had took her to a broom closet on the Seventh Floor, opposite a statue of someone teaching trolls to dance, and took her virginity. He had been rough on her, making her sore all over. But she wanted more, and he let her, by taking her a second time, teasing her nipples and taking her arse.

Daphne remembered the dream that happened that night, how she was tied up on the Head Table whilst Dumbledore was giving a speech, Harry in her pussy, Draco in her arse and Cedric Diggory in her mouth. And everybody was watching, the rest of the students just in awe over how the 3 male seekers in the Hogwarts Quidditch teams were just using her as a cum dump.

Then the dream changed, how she had dreamt that she was tied up, with Marcus Flint had her on his bed, and was being forced to service him. Then Severus Snape came in, then Argus Filch. Being filled up with all three men, all her holes stuffed full. When she told Harry, he smiled. The same smile as what happened at Gringotts.

She knew she was screwed.

As Daphne felt Ron twisting her nipples, she saw Harry sitting to the side, pulling out memory strands, putting them in vials.

She remembered how, despite him publicly being the Gryffindor Golden Boy, he was ruthless. When Crabbe and Goyle tried to force her into a broom closet, she saw him cast a curse at Malfoy's two friends. Then she remembered how he walked up to them and said one thing that made her knickers wetter.

"You want to fuck her, you better pay."

And they did. Twenty Galleons each. Apparently a whole underground network for paying for sex had been going on at Hogwarts, mostly within her own house, and it had been going on ever since the days of Horace Slughorn being Potions Master.

Even women were not off limits to use her. She remembered how her younger sister, Astoria, paid Harry ten Galleons to use her. Daphne remembered how her younger sister used a family potion to grow her own cock, and how Astoria had made her orgasm multiple times.

As Harry stood up from his chair, loosening his cock from its prison, she knew that she was in for more, and that her betrothed, her master, her pimp would provide it.


	2. The Snake Falls Further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of Daphne's Fall. Contains mentions of events of GoF and up until term starts of OoTP. Inspired by Seriously a Bastard by Erbkaiser.
> 
> This was found in one of my notebooks, having been mostly written in 2016 (during the Summer Euro tournament)... If anyone wants to adopt this, feel free, I'm not stopping you... Just make sure you credit me.

As Harry stood up from his chair, loosening his cock from its prison, she knew that she was in for more, and that her betrothed, her master, her pimp would provide it.

Daphne liked seeing Harry's 10 inch cock, one that had tore her in half numerous times, especially after Draco Malfoy had hired her "services" for his pleasure.

It would not be long after Easter when Malfoy had approached Harry, under the pretext of insulting him and his friends, about using Daphne, and Harry readily agreed, so long as Malfoy paid the fee.

Malfoy needed to be seen as being with a good looking girl to boost his ego, and so Harry readily agreed to him using her on a regular basis. And Daphne loved it, even though Draco had a small cock. He knew, just like Harry, what buttons to press, how to treat her and how to make her squirt.

Feeling Harry lowering his erection into her mouth, she could see him reaching for her head, knowing that he was going to skull fuck her.

Knowing what he was going to do took her back to the end of her Third Year, when Harry and Draco took her into a broom closet on the day of the Feast, and made her lose herself multiple times. And she loved it.

Daphne would not get to see Harry much over the holidays, the Quidditch World Cup being the only chance. And Harry was accompanied by the Weasley family and Hermione Granger.

One Confundus Charm later and the Weasleys decided to disappear, other tasks coming to mind. But Hermione was curious, as she had seen Harry having met with Roger Davies, the older boy giving Harry Galleons for the use of Daphne, outside the Divination classroom a few weeks into the Easter term. So Hermione followed Daphne and Harry into the Greengrass tent.

When Harry told Hermione what he was doing, Daphne silenced her to stop her going off a rant. Ultimately the couple removed the silencing charm off Hermione, who said one thing that Harry would not forget.

"Can I try her?"

And Harry let her, not bothering to charge her.

As Harry continued with his skull-fucking, Dean having moved onto Daphne's pussy, and Ron in her arse, Daphne remembered how Hermione told Harry that she had kept the time turner, despite Professor McGonagall asking for it back, and proved it by turning back time, with a second Hermione coming from under Harry's Invisibility cloak. And this second Hermione was wearing a conjured strap-on.

And the second Hermione pounded Daphne's arse, whilst the first Hermione had Daphne licking her, sucking and licking her clit, lapping up the cum that was seeping from the Muggleborns virgin pussy, with Harry in her pussy, pounding her seven ways into Sunday.

"Oooh Master."

At that point, Hermione had started to twist Daphne's nipples, with the quartet all coming at the same time.

Daphne remembered how she felt after that, and how the Hermione that had turned back time moved into her pussy, working with Harry to make Daphne orgasm again, whilst Hermione turned back time in order to quickly conjure a strap-on. It would not be until she returned to Hogwarts that she would see Harry, her wand being the only way to satisfy herself.

As she turned her head, Harry having removed his cock from her mouth, she saw Dennis Creevey standing at the door of the Fifth Year dorm, and he was bewitched at the sight before him. A quick wave of her betrothed's hand, however, and the door shut, the younger Creevey blocked from seeing what was happening.

Suddenly Daphne felt all her holes empty, and she was not happy. Not happy at all. And all the cum that was in her pussy and her arse was leaking out of the two holes.

And she felt herself being lifted up by magic, and suddenly she felt herself tilt forwards. Next thing she knew, she was in-front of a set of stocks, similar to what she had found herself in a day after the TriWizard Tournament selection.

Daphne remembered how, in front of her was Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Harry Potter, and a set of stocks. She remembered how the stocks were opened, and she was the main attraction.

It had taken hours for someone to notice that all four champions were missing, but they shrugged it off by claiming that they were discussing the Ugandan Situation, and the excuse was accepted as it was well known that Magical Uganda was a worse mess than Magical Britain.

But Harry, who was the first one to come up with that excuse, knew that a few Muggleborns would know the true meaning of what they were doing, especially some of the older ones who remembered that it was the excuse that had cropped up in the Muggle media to cover up affairs.

The couple had decided not to go together at the Yule Ball, as Harry had a plan in place. He would take Parvati Patil to the ball, and allow Daphne to go with Blaise Zabini, a fellow Slytherin. In return Zabini paid him 160 Galleons up front, and in return he would get Daphne for a whole evening to spend with the rest of the Slytherin Forth Years.

As Daphne came out of her memories, the memories of Professor Snape paying for her use over the Summer holidays stuck in her mind, she saw that the dorm was empty. All apart from Harry.

"Did you enjoy that my little Slytherin slut?" he asked her, her head and arms stuck in the stocks.

"Yes, my Lord."


End file.
